Dear Serverus
by monnsnake
Summary: Serverus erhält einen Brief. Was steht darin? und warum hat er es auf einmal so eilig?


Dear Serverus Dear Serverus

Serverus Snape, seines Zeichens Tränkemeister von Hogwarts, stand in seinem Büro. Irgendetwas war anders. Er ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Da war es! Ein Brief auf seinem Schreibtisch! Wie kam der denn da hin? Die Tür war doch verschlossen und mit Zaubern gesichert wesen. Der Brief jedoch lag da, als ob er nie etwas anderes getan hätte.

Da Serverus inzwischen an seinem Tisch angekommen war, konnte er den Empfänger lesen. Der Brief war doch tatsächlich für ihn. Jetzt war er richtig verwirrt. Wer schrieb schon an ihn? Nur zögerlich setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl und nahm den Brief. Noch langsamer öffnete er ihn. Sollte er den Brief wirklich lesen? Bevor er sich wirklich entschieden hätte, las er auch schon.

Lieber Serverus,

wenn du diesen Brief liest, habe ich Hogwarts schon verlassen. Es tut weh, dich zu verlassen. Aber in deiner Nähe zu sein und zu wissen, dass du mich hasst, schmerzt noch mehr. Ja, du denkst jetzt wahrscheinlich, was soll das schnulzige Gesülze? Aber ich wollte, dass du es erfährst.

Vom ersten Tag an habe ich dich bewundert, selbst als du mich nur mit Verachtung und Hass angesehen hast, mich grundlos runter gemacht und bloß gestellt. Ich habe versucht dich zu hassen, oder wenigstens zu verachten. Irgendetwas in deiner Mimik und Gestik, in deiner ganzen Person. Ich habe nichts gefunden. Alles was ich erreicht habe, ist, dass die Bewunderung etwas anderem, stärkerem, gewichen ist.

Ich denke ich kann mich glücklich schätzen ,wenn du überhaupt bis hier hin liest.

Es tut mir leid, dass ich damals in deine Erinnerungen eingedrungen bin. Ich war entsetzt von meinem Vater und nicht mehr stolz auf ihn. Bald kann ich ihm ja zum Gluck mal meine Meinung sagen. Ich bin nicht wie er, oder? Ich hoffe es.

Ach verdammt, jetzt hab ich es immer noch nicht geschrieben. Serverus Snape was ich dir eigentlich auf diesem Wege mitteilen wollte, ich liebe dich, mehr als mein Leben. Mein Leben macht ohne dich keinen Sinn, deshalb gehe ich.

In der Hoffnung, dass du dein Glück findest, verabschiede ich mich von dir und somit auch von dieser Welt.

Auf Wiedersehen

Snape war geschockt. Das war ein Abschiedsbrief! Vom Leben!! Und wenn seine Vermutung betreffs des Absenders richtig waren, dann... er durfte keine Zeit verlieren!

So stürmte er los in Richtung Schulleiterbüro.

In diesem angekommen, fragte er sofort: „Hat heute jemand die Schule verlassen?"

„Woher weißt du davon?", war die Gegenfrage.

Serverus wurde bleich: „Nein, verdammt! Wohin, sag mir wo er hin wollte!"

Sein Gegenüber antwortete zögerlich: „Godrics Hollow. Aber..."

Die Frage blieb unbeendet, da Snape schon wieder aus dem Büro gestürmt war.

Er rannte direkt zur Grenze der Schützwälle und apparierte Richtung Godrics Hollow, genauer gesagt zum Friedhof. Hoffentlich war er noch nicht zu spät, in seinem Büro fehlte nämlich ein Giftfläschchen.

Serverus sah sich um. Wo war er nur? Gehetzt lief er über den Friedhof. Fast hätte er die Gestalt vor einem der Grabsteine übersehen, so nervös war er. Die Gestalt bewegte sich nicht, doch auf grund der eintretenden Dunkelheit konnte er sic nicht genau erkennen. Unsicher trat er näher.

Und stockte kurz darauf wieder. Diese schwarzen, abstehenden Haare hatte nur noch einer. Obwohl Serverus die Augen nicht sehen konnte, wusste er genau, dass sie grün waren. Smaragdgrün.

Plötzlich fing Harry an zu schwanken, kurz drauf fiel er. Snape konnte ihn grade noch so auffangen. Ohne lange zu überlegen disapparierte er und brachte Harry in seine Räume. Dort angekommen, legte Serverus ihn auf sein Bett. Erst jetzt fiel Snape auf, dass Harry etwas in der Hand hatte. Es handelte sich um die schon vermisste Phiole.

Entsetzt sprang er auf und lief in sein Tränkelager. Irgendwo musste doch noch ein Gegengift sein. Harry durfte nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt! Er wollt ihm doch noch etwas wichtiges sagen. Wo war also dieses verflixte Gegengift? Da! Endlich! Als er nach dem Fläschchen griff, musste er feststellen, dass seine Hände furchtbar zitterten. Diese also möglichst ruhig haltend, lief er zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Dort flößte er Harry den Trank vorsichtig ein. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass er auch noch half. Es war schon so viel Zeit vergangen.

Serverus nahm sich einen Stuhl und überwachte Harrys Schlaf. Nach einiger Zeit schlief er aber auch ein.

Harry war verwirrt. Er lag eindeutig in einem fremden Bett. Was war gestern nur passiert? Langsam kamen seine Erinnerungen wieder. Er hatte einen Brief geschrieben, diesen in das Büro von Serverus gelegt und sich eine Phiole mit Gift mitgenommen. Dann war er aus Hogwarts verschwunden. Er erinnerte sich beim Grab seiner Eltern gewesen zu sein und ihnen von seiner Liebe erzählt zu haben. Dann hatte er das Gift genommen. Seine letzt Erinnerung war, dass er aufgefangen wurde. Danach war alles Schwarz.

Vorsichtig öffnete Harry die Augen. Und wurde sofort von schwarzen gefangen genommen. Serverus war kurz zuvor aufgewacht und wollte Harrys Temperatur überprüfen. Grade als er sich über das Bett gebeugt hatte, öffnete Harry die Augen. Snape versank sofort in den funkelnden Smaragde.

‚Wunderschön. Diese schwarzen Augen. Sie sehen aus wie aus Onyx. Aber... wieso lebe ich noch? Nein! Schwarze Augen! Die hat doch nur er. Warum hat er mich nicht sterben lassen?'

„Warum?"

Serverus wurde von der leisen Stimme aus seiner Trance gerissen und sah Harry fragend an.

„Warum hast du mich nicht sterben lassen? Hasst du mich so sehr, das ich keine Ruhe finde darf?"

„Nein!", sagte Serverus geschockt. „ich hasse dich nicht. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, welche Angst ich hatte, zu spät zu kommen. Ich habe mich immer nur verschlossen, weil ich dachte das meine Gefühle nicht erwidert würden und es zudem verboten war."

„Soll das etwa heißen...?", fragte Harry unsicher und mit großen Augen.

„Ja. Harry, ich liebe dich."

„Ich liebe dich auch, Sev."

- Fin -

Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, lieben sie sich noch heute.


End file.
